EL REENCUENTRO
by CAPITANA PIRATA SOFIA
Summary: ESTO LES VA A ENCANTAR
1. el acidente

Una fanatica de dobles de riesgo enciende el televisor y ve a su amor platonico ella era nada mas y nada menos que Kendall Perkins ya tenia 16 años es una de las chicas mas deseadas de todo mellowbrok al ver a Kick el se habia ido a competir hace dos años lo veia siempre en television un monton de recuerdos se le venian a la mente sus peleas, la vez que bailaron juntos, su beso en el cine, etc en esos recuerdos estaba la vez que se le pegaron las manos.

Kendall- desearia devolver el tiempo y evitar que reinaldo llegara...-en ese momento tocaron la puerta con desespero - voy- grito mientras se dirijia a la puerta cuando abrio vio que era su amiga Jackie tenia la cara preocupada y cansada casi ni podia hablar.

Jackie- tu...prima...casa...ven- tartamudio lo ultimo lo dijo tomandola de la mano y llevandola a rastras literalmente por toda la calle, ellas eran amigas hace 3 años aproximadamente desde que ella se dejo de obsecionar con Kick, Kendall la ayudo a en noviarse con Gunter, Jackie ya no usaba gafas y era igual de alta a Kendall.

Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba abierta y Jackie suelta a Kendall ella recuperandose de la arrastrada se sacude el polvo y medio se penia cuando Kendall alzo la vista se encuentra con alguien muy conocida para ella aunque no es mucho de su agrado es su prima

Kendall-!¿ESCARLATA?¡-grito muy sorprendida

Scarllet- SI wow cuando Jackie dijo que te iba a traer asi fuera a rastras no exajeraba-dijo tapandose la boca evitando reirse

Kendall- si despues de unos años te acostumbras y donde esta?- dijo buscandola con la vista mientras entraba a la casa

Scarllet solo señalo el sofa kendall diriguio la vista hacia donde scarlett le señalaba hay la vio tirada en el sofa estirada boca a bajo

Kendall-bueno cual es la urgencia para que la letra scarllet visite a su queria prima -dice con sarcasmo mientras se sienta encima de la espalda de jackie

Scarllet-si recuerdas que te habia hablado por chat de un compañero mio-

Kendall - haber si me acuerdo...-

*FLASHBLACK*

2 meses antes kendall estaba en su computadora en su cuarto y jackie en su casa en su cuarto estaban hablando por chat grupal con scarllet

Scarllet- Hola chicas-

Kendall- Hola prima-

Jackie- Hola scar-

Kendall - felicitaciones por ganar las olimpiadas otra vez-

Scarllet-si lo logre gracias a un compañero mio si no fuera por el no hubieramos ganado-

Kendall-jackie leiste lo que yo scar comparte el credito con un compañero-

Jackie - debe valer la pena-

Scarllet - no es paro tanto chicas-

Jackie y Kendall escribieron al mismo tiempo - Quien es?-

Scarllet- es un chico que conoci en la infancia pense que nunca lo volveria a ver es tierno, atletico, dulce...lindo-

Jackie - debe ser una ganga para que te guste-

Kendall-ahhh que hermosura mi prima esta enamorada-

Scarllet -NO LO ESTOY-

Kendall y Jackie -QUE SI-

Scarllet- dejemos asi me tengo que ir a entrenar nos hablamos en vacaciones-

Kendall - antes de irte una pregunta ¿lo vas a traer?-

Jackie- si si si traigalo-

Scarllet - vale voy a ver que hago chao-

Kendall y Jackie-adios-

*FIN DEL FLASHBLACK*

Kendall-ya me acorde...tu novio- dijo solo para molestarla

Scarllet-NO LO ES NO ME GUSTA- dijo sonrojada

Kendall- tu que dices jackie- dijo pero solo se escucho un gemido de ella

Kendall- como sea que pasa con el?-

Scarllet-bueno como estoy en vacaciones me invito y yo acepte-

Kendall- !¿ENTONCES VINO?¡- grito y jackie al escucharlo se levanto de sopeton botando a kendall al piso

Jackie-¡¿VINO?!-

Scarllet- si se llama...-en ese momento sono la puerta Jackie abrio pero no alcanzo a abrir por completo antes que la chica que estaba al otro lado la aplastara con la puerta

?-¿SCARLLET?'!- dijo mientras la abrazaba

Scarllet- NATAAA!- ella la abrazo

Natalia sofia una chica de 1.60 pelo negro hasta la cintura liso ojos negros profundos ella era la novia de maus dos meses despues de que ella se mudara ella es la mejor amiga de scarllet hace 2 años aveces la acompañaba a sus viajes se habia mudado al otro lado de la casa de Kendall hace dos años

Natalia- que cuentas- dio soltandose del fuerte abrazo

Natalia- donde esta jackie y kendall pense que estarian aqui-

Scarllet- pues a Jackie como la dejaste como una arepa se esta despegando y estas encima de kendall-

Natalia ayuda a parar a kendall -perdon no te vi-

Kendall- Tranquila llevas 2 años aqui ya me acostumbre-

Scarllet- valla yo no me puedo acostumbrar a eso-

Natalia- de que estaban hablando -

Jackie -Scar estaba punto de contarnos quien en su "compañero"-dijo mientras hacia las comillas con sus manos

Kendall-mejor dicho el chico que le facina a scar el chico "que me gusta pero no lo admito"-dijo lo ultimo imitando la voz de scarllet

Natalia - ya se quien es espere tengo que grabar esto- dijo mientras sacaba su celular para grabar

Natalia-grabacion numero 1-dijo mientras se apuntaba a ella misma- de la confesion del amor platonico de scarllet roseti mas concida como la "letra scarllet"-cuando termino de decir esto apunto la camara a las tres chicas que estaban en la sala

Scarllet-bueno el se llama Kick no se si lo conoscan-  
>Cuando dijo la palabra "Kick" natalia y jackie voltearon a mirar a kendall ella tenia los ojos aguados natalia deja de grabar despues de unos segundos de silencio kendall sale corriendo al baño<p>

Natalia -scar tu compañero no era camilo?-

Scarllet - no yo termine con camilo hace año y medio-

Jackie - espere kick no es el primero-

Scarllet- me referia que el se fue del grupo hace año y medio-

Jackie- donde esta kick-

Scarllet- en la colina del muerto porque?-

Natalia- vamos a saludarlo

Scarllet -tienes razon voy a llamar a kendall-

Natalia la detiene - yo la llamo ustedes adelantecen-

Scarllett - ok- dijo muy poco convencida

Jackie- calma a kendall esto le debe de doler mucho- dijo en el oido a Natalia ella solo asintio con la cabeza luego salieron

Cuando Natalia vio que ya habia salido fue corriendo al baño - kendall abreme se que estas ahi - al otro lado se escuchaban unos sollosos pero kendall no respondia nada -por favor escuchame se que te duele por favor no hagas ninguna tonteria-

Kendall - no te preocupes no la hare - eso calmo un poco a Natalia - solo quiero estar sola un rato-

Natalia- esta bien y recuerda que cualquier cosa cuentas con mi apoyo - diciendo esto se va pero cree que las chicas ya estan my lejos asi que se le ocurre una idea y saca su skateboard corriendo a alcanzar a scarllet y a jackie no estaban muy lejos estonces las alcanzo rapidamente

Scarllet - y Kendall donde esta -

Natalia ahhh...ella...- Natalia estaba nerviosa -ella no viene porque va a comprar el vestido para el baile- dijo muy rapido

Scarllet- cual baile?-

Natalia-ah olvide contarte como nos vamos a graduar hay una baile de graduacion hoy a las 7 que dices vienes?-

Scarllet- claro

Jackie- eso si no te atrevas a llevar pantalones-scarllet solo asintio

Despues de 20 minutos de caminar por fin llegan a la colina del muerto ven a Kick acabando de subir la colina del muerto al ver a las chicas se les acerca

Kick- hola años sin verlas- dijo mientras abrazaba a scarllet - ya les presente a mi novia

TODAS- ¡¿QUE?!- Scarllet se suelta y lo mira a los ojos

Scarllet-de que estas hablando- sonrojada al extremo

Kick-lo que escuchaste claro si quieres ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo mientras la miraba seductora

Scarllet - SIII - le dice mientras lo abraza

Jackie -NO- grita pero Natalia le tapa la boca mientras que scarllet y Kick se separan asombrados

Natalia- lo que jackie les quiere decir es que no nos lo imaginabamos - luego le susurra a jackie - prometimos guardar el secreto ¿lo olvidas?- luego le quita la mano de la boca - cierto Jackie

Jackie- si me alegro por ustedes jejeje- rie nerviosamente

Natalia -bueno par de tortolos van a ir al baile-

Kick- cual baile?- mientras que Scarllet le explicaba Natalia estaba hablando con Jackie

Natalia- Jackie debo hablar con Kick pero necesito un favor distrae a Scarllet para que no nos siga vale-

Jackie- vale-

Kick- claro que voy a ir-

Natalia- oye Kick te gustan los retos cierto?-

Kick - si porque?-

Natalia- apuesto que puedo llegar a squiezes primero que tu -

Kick -quiero verte intentandolo- mientras se le acercaba lentamente

Natalia- entonces aceptas?-

Kick-si porque tienes miedo?-

Natalia -hagamoslo-

Jackie bien en posiciones- Natalia y Kick estaban en la punta de la montaña-listos, FUERA -al decir esto los dos arrancan en sus skateboars  
>Kick toma la delantera todo el camino<p>

Kick-Nata ya te gane-gritaba victorioso estando a solo unos cuantos metros de squiezes

Natalia- no lo creo - y con un movimento rapido se le adelanto kick llegando de primeras - TE GANE -

Kick- bien esta vez me ganaste, quiero la revancha-

Natalia-luego primero te traje aqui porque quiero hablar contigo-

Kick - que paso-

Natalia-cometiste un gran error diciendole a scar que fuera tu novia-

Kick -no le veo el problema ella me gustaba desde mi infancia-

Natalia- me crees tonta cierto yo conosco tu corazon clarence y te aseguro nunca estuvo en el scar-

Kick- tu no conoces nada mio-

Natalia- ya me olvidaste cierto- decia desepcionada

Kick - yo te conocia?- decia confundido

Natalia- kick tu recuerdas cuando tenias tres años quien se mudo al lado tuyo-

Kick- si yo recuerdo era una niña de mi misma edad la que me enseño a ser extremo hasta los limites y hasta mas alla - decia alegre

Natalia - kick soy yo- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos- sofia "la extrema"-

Kick- Sofi? no me olvide de ti- dijo abrazandola

Natalia- nooooo lo dude recuerdo que yo me mude aqui cuando teniamos tres años, y me volvi a ir cuando teniamos trece dure un año lejos y volvi por ti, recuerdo tu cara la primera vez que viste a kendall estabas mas embobado que cuando te diste semejante golpe desde el techo de mi casa recuerdas que te moleste todo lo que pude con ella hasta que un dia me dijiste "ella me gusta" yo no te pude ayudar con eso porque me fui una semana despues volvi por eso cuando preciso dos meses despues te tenias que ir a los juegos extremos quedamos de hablarnos por chat en nuestras conversaciones me seguias diciendo que te seguia gustando yo prometi ayudarte y ahora me sales que te gusta Scarllet-

Kick- yo me acuerdo de todo eso estas inrreconocible creciste mucho y lo de kendall yo intente acercarme pero ella siempre peleaba ella me odia me sigue gustando pero ya no puedo hacer nada ella debe estar con reinaldo-

Scarllet - ella esta con reinaldo porque la obligan sus padres ella no lo ama de corazon-

Kick- pero aun asi me odia-

Natalia no sabia si decirle la verdad que kendall lo amaba a el y queria estar con el pero prometio guardar el secreto a kendall la unica forma seria que ella misma se lo dijera pero como... miro la hora faltaban cinco para las cuatro

Natalia - si iras al baile apurate faltan tres horas vamos a la casa de kendall- antes de irse le sono el telefono kick la espero

Natalia -hola-

Maus-hola donde estas chiqui-

Natalia-holaaa amor que cuentas yo estoy con un amigo voy para la casa de jackie-

Maus-ok nos vemos alla vale-

Natalia- YA-dijo asombrada

Maus-si ya porque?-

Natalia - no no nada nos vemos alla vale-

Maus - ok chao-

Natalia - chao- cuando se voltio se percato que kick la estaba mirando picaronamente

Natalia- no te dije soy novia de maus-

Kick- tu con novio que milagro-

Natalia- bueno chico milagro vamos haber si ocurre uno y llegas a la casa de kendall antes que yo- despues de eso arancaron ambos al mismo tiempo

PV. DE KENDALL

cuando oyo que todos se fueron lloro un buen rato el corazon no le dolia como cualquier corazon roto por el contrario le ardia luego se puso a pensar todas sus peleas todas las cosas malas que el en un pasado le habia dicho cuando se quedo sin lagrimas se levanto se lavo la cara y le sono el telefono

Kendall-hola- dijo con voz ronca

Reinaldo-hola amorcito estas bien-

Kendall-si si si no te preocupes-

Reinaldo- donde estas-

Kendall- en casa de jackie y tu-

Reinaldo-en una boutique comprando el traje ya voy para alla le caigo a las cuatro vale-

Kendall- aqui nos vemos-

Reinaldo- bueno chao-

Despues de eso fue a su casa saco el vestido que tenia era un poco viejo de manga larga y le llegaba hasta los tobillos cogio unas tijeras y se fue a la casa de jackie y se puso a arreglarlo

PV. DE JACKIE Y SCARLLET

Jackie-tu quien crees que gane-

Scarllet- kick y tu-

Jackie- natalia-

Scarllet- vamos a skiezes a ver quien gana- Jackie recordo lo que le dijo natalia

Jackie- mejor no dejemoslos solos ellos nos contaran despues mejor vamos al centro comercial a comprar tu vestido para el baile-

Scarllet- vamos-

Despues de eso se fueron caminando hasta el centro comercial Jackie la hizo caminar por todas las tiendas de ropa que habia cuando se dieron cuenta eran las cuatro y salieron para la casa de kendall

PV ACTUAL

primero llego jackie y scarllet despues reinaldo y por ultimo llego kick y natalia con gunter ganando Kick

KICK-hola

Kendall- hola clarence-

Kick- detesto que me digan asi-

Kendall- pues yo deberia estar loca para decirte tu apodo-

Jackie- bueno ya chicos no se pongan a pelear por eso-

Gunter- kick relajate la fiesta comienza en dos horas vayanse a alistar desde ya o si no no salimos hoy-

Kendall-me estas diciendo lenta-

Scarlet- apuesto que nos podemos arreglar mas rapido que ustedes-

Natalia - yo que crei que era la unica que retaba-

Jackie- yo me uno-

Kendall- igual yo-

Natalia- vamos o tienen miedo-

Kick- apuesta aceptada-

Gunter- no estoy seguro de esto kick-

Reinaldo- calmate oigan y que van a apostar-

Maus - los que pierdan tendran que hacer lo que el ganador les diga

Kendall - no no no sueñe yo no voy aceptar-

Reinaldo - una apuesta es una apuesta-

Gunter- bueno esta bien me meto-

Reinaldo- asi se habla gunter ademas ya que estamos en esto si las llegamos a recojer y no estan listas ganamos de lo contrario perdemos

Kendall,Scarlet y Jackie - trato hecho empezamos ya-

2 HORAS DESPUES

Kick,Gunter,Reinaldo y Maus- Llegamos estan listas o pierden la apuesta-

Baja Natalia llevaba un vestido rojo con una tira roja en el hombro con una rosa pegada desde la cintura subia hasta el hombro del largo de la mitad de la cintura hasta la rodilla media velada con botas negras en el pelo tenia una pequeña corona y tenia la mitad del pelo cojido con un prensel

Scarlet- baja kendall tu primero para que jackie me termine de peinar-

Kendall baja divina con un vestido azul esmeralda descotado en v de largo hasta las rodillas peinada con el pelo ondulado y con volumen y con la misma diadema de siempre con tacones del mismo color del vestido maquillada con unas poquitas sombras en los ojos del mismo color del vestido cosa que resaltaban sus ojos esmeralda un poquito de rubor y labial rojo

Kick celoso de reinaldo cuando la abrazo dijo . donde esta Jackie y Scarlet-

Natalia se le acerco a kick y le dijo susurrando -calmate Kick en los ojos se te notan los celos relajate esperemos que las demas bajen pronto- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta

Jackie y Scarlet bajaron juntas jackie llevaba el mismo vestido vikingo que kendall cuando le toco bailar con kick dos años atras en cambio scarlet llevaba un vestido morado descotado de largo hasta los pies con zapatos morado no llevaba maquillaje pero con un peinado rizado y

Maus- pues no se si ganamos o perdimos-

Reinaldo- pues consideremoslo como un empate porque dos bajaron tarde pero valio la pena la espera porque estan divinas-

Kick- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con reinaldo estan divinas- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a kendall scarlet se dio cuenta de eso y le dio un codazo

Natalia- bueno vamos a la fiesta - mientras lo dice le hace una ceña a kick para que se quedara todos salieron se quedo Natalia y kick

Natalia le dijo en voz baja- ten cuidado con scarlet suele ser muy celosa aveces creeme yo te ayudo con kendall procura por no mirarla mucho sino quieres ponerla en verdadero peligro-

Kick- gracias-

Natalia- de nada bueno yo me voy porque la que esta en peligro por hablarte soy yo vamos-

Salen los dos

EN LA FIESTA  
>Natalia acercandose a reinaldo- reinaldo hazme un fa los dos sabemos que eres novio de kendall porque tus papas te obligan y ella es novia tuya porque sus papas la obligan-<p>

Reinaldo- si que estas bien informada-

Natalia- la unica forma en que ustedes dos terminen es que la hagas llorar hazla llorar y asi podras acabar con esta farsa de una vez por todas-

Reinaldo- 0k- despues de esto todos se fueron a bailar

Reinaldo- kendall deja de mirar a kick olvidate de una vez de el no vez que el tiene ya alguien que esta a su nivel- kendall le da una bofetada y se va llorando al gimnasio reinaldo le hace una señal a Natalia para que sepa que todo estaba hecho y reinaldo va a donde estaba bailando scarlet con kick se la quito a kick natalia le hace una seña a kick para que se vaya al gimnasio que todo estaba listo kick se va al gimnasio reinaldo se lleva a scarlet a la casa perkins y la deja alla kick va al gimnasio y encuentra a kendall llorando

Kick- Kendall que te pasa si sigues llorando asi me vas a hacer llorar a mi-

Kendall- vete Kick quiero estar sola-

Kick sorprendido- wow Kendall nunca me habias dicho Kick se escucha distinto cuando tu lo dices- se sonroja

Kendall- largate-

Kick- tranquila si me voy me doleria dejarte asi llorando-

Kendall se sonroja - de...de..desde...cuando... tu me odias me quieres muerta... lo olvidas-

Kick- hagamos algo si tu me dices que te pasa yo te digo algo que nadie sabe de mi-

Kendall- porque crees que me interesaria saber algo de ti- kick le hace una seña a natalia como pidiendole ayuda

llega Natalia

Natalia- hola que hacen

kendall- otra...que se larguen que quiero estar sola-

Natalia-sabes que no te puedes poner de agresivita conmigo yo conosco tu mas intimo secreto el cual tiene que ver con el que esta sentado al lado tuyo-

Kick- de que esta hablado kendall- natalia se va-

Kendall- nada un pequeño secreto que me a estado matando viva los ultimos 2 años-

Kick- dime dime tu secreto si - y le empezo a hacer cosquillas-

Kendall- jajajaja ya ya jajajajaja te lo digo ya jajajajaja- kick le dejo de hacer cosquillas kendall respiro un poco lo miro y salio corriendo kick la abrazo por detras

Kick - no te suelto hasta que me digas tu secreto- y se cayeron los dos

Kendall - ¡NATALIA!- grito- ¡QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA!

? -si quieres yo te lo quito de encima- alguien dijo a kendall le perecio familiar su voz cuando miro era scarlet de una vez se levato pero antes le susurro a kick que scarlet estaba aqui de una vez kick la solto cuando ella se levanto natalia aparecio y dijo

Natalia- scarlet vete nada es como parece se que eres demasiado peligrosa cuando te pones celosa si tu le llegas a pegar a kendall te mato

Scarlet- me conoces muy bien pero yo no le voy a pegar a kendall tranquilizate arreglaremos en la casa a por cierto kick terminamos

Kick- pero Scarlet...-

Scarlet- pero nada kick...kendall vamonos-

CON KENDALL  
>Llegando a la casa Perkins<p>

Scarlet- oye prima cambiate que vamos a ir a un paseo

Kendall- enserio scarlet no estas para nada molesta con lo que paso hoy

Scarlet- no para nada bueno rapido que esta anocheciendo

10 min despues

Kendall- listo vamomos

las dos van al pico de la viuda

Kendall- tan bonita la vista y todo se ve pequeño

Scarlet- porque no lo ves mas cerca´ dijo y la empujo kedall sosteniendose con las dos manos y el resto colgando en el vacio

Kendall - AYUDENME-

Scarlet- CALLATE NADIE TE VA A ESCUCHAR- Natalia se le tiro encima a scarlet y comenzo a pelear con ella la logro amarar mientras Kick ayudaba a subir a kendall cuando scarlet reacciona tenia a Natalia encima suyo por otro lado con kick intentando subir a kendall pero no podia era era muy pesada y entre mas la intentaba subir kick se estaba resbalando

Kendall- SUELTAME SI NO LO HACES CAEREMOS Y MORIREMOS JUNTOS-

Kick- NO ESTAS LOCA NO TE SOLTARE- kick sentia que el corazon le latia muy rapido

Kendall- lo se se que no me soltaras- al terminar de decir eso se solto ella y se empezo a resbalar Kick intento cogerla mas duro pero no podia asi que Kendall cayo...

CON KICK 15 MINUTOS ANTES  
>Natalia-deberiamos seguirlas no confio para nada en scarlet-<p>

Kick-si algo le pasa a mi kendall..-

Natalia Jackie,reinaldo y maus- ¡TU KENDALL¡- gritan

Kick se sonroja

Natalia- ahhhyyy no te pongas asi ya sabemos que te gusta kendall-

Jackie,reinaldo y maus- Te gusta kendall?- dice en coro

Natalia- bueno ahora si sabemos todos- rie nerviosamente el le manda una mirada asesina

Kick-no me gusta kendall-

Natalia- kick admitelo-

Kick-yo... voy a buscarlas-

Natalia - yo se donde estan-

Kick- como sabes?-

Natalia- es el lugar favorito de scar... sigueme- kick la siguio


	2. 2 años la fiesta

No me demore cierto bueno aca esta el fic dejen comentarios el otro esta exactamente listo el 1 de mayo vale comente dando sugerencias de lo que deberia seguir creanme que meto las mas originales porque despues de este fic quede hueca sin ideas ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE VALE

2 Años..La fiesta

Kendall cayo...

Kick se quedo mirandola cae al vacio sintio ese vacio en el estomago penso en tirarse,en ese momento aparecioeron jackie y gunter lo cojieron y lo ayudaron a levantarse antes de que fuera a hacer una locura Natalia le hizo señas a Jackie para que se acercara cuando se acerco vio desmayada a Scarlett

Jackie: Le diste duro - dijo

Natalia-si cierto ahi te la dejo no se la muestro a Kick porque el si la mata de vervad y me da miedo que cometa una locura asì-dijo mirando a Scarlett

Jackie- porecito perdio el amor de su vida y no se lo pudo decir-

Natalia-la verdad es que eso era mutuo kendall desde chiquita lo amaba mas que nada pero sus padres le obligaron a estar con reinaldo-

Jackie-enserio a kendall le gustaba kick y al reves ja que ironia-

Natalia-hise lo que pude para unirlos todo le compre el vestido esmeralda la maquille hice que reinaldo le dijera algo horrible para que ella llorara y kick se fuera detras de ella-

Jackie- ¿¡QUE!? tu hisiste todo-

Natalia-si todo mira dale esto es el collar favorito de Kendall-le dijo entregandole un cadena de oro que tenia un dije en forma de corazon hecho de esmeralda-se lo dio kick cuando kick se le tiro encima se le callo por error

*FLASHBLACK*

...Kick se le tiro encima a kendall  
>KENDALL-NATALIA QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA-grito<br>Scarlet-si quieres te lo quito yo...  
>cuando scarlett se llevo a kendall vi algo brillante lo recoji y vi que era eso.<p>

*FIN DEL FLASHBLACK*

Natalia-daselo le quedara de recuerdo-siguio-mientras tanto llamame a Mauss vale-jackie se fue

Jackie- ten Kick esto es de Kendall lo recuerdas-le dijo mostrandole el collar el no dijo nada lo cojio se lo puso en el cuello se levanto despues miro a Natalia hablando con Mauss cogio su moto y se fue

con Natalia

Natalia- Maus hasme un favor llevala a su casa antes que despierte yo tengo que hacer algo-

Mauss- hasta cuando tenemos que fingir que somos novios-

Natalia-sabes que yo solo finguir ser tu novia para que pudiera estar cerca de kick y kendall y poder unirlos ya despues de esto podemos acabar con toda esta farza-

Mauss asintio con la cabeza algo triste e hizo lo que Natalia le dijo ella cogio su patineta y bajo la colina con mucha facilidad la recorrio

2 Años DESPUES

Kick habia cambiado ya era todo un adolecente tenia musculos y ya era todo un doble de riesgo pero cada año recuerda el insidente con kendall o cada ves que se lo recuerda se entristese aunque lo supiera disimular sus amigos se daban de cuenta y de una vez cambiaban de tema todos decian que ella habia muerto aunque kick todavia tenias las esperanzas de que estuviera viva ya que nunca encontraron el cuerpo

Jackie-adoro la pizza de pollo igual que ken..-no siguio hablando porque Natalia le pego un pisoton haciendola reaccionar de una vez-igal que la de queso jajajaja-

Natalia- cambiando de tema quien va a ir a la fiesta de Lorena va estar muy buena iran todos ustedes van?-

TODOS- claro-

Kick-jamas me pierdo una fiesta de ella-dijo alegre

EN LA FIESTA

Estaba sonando la cancion SE ALOCA de J BALVIN

KICK estaba bailando con Natalia ellos dos eran los mejores bailando ese tipo de musica siempre que la ponian hacian un circulo alrededor dejandolos solos pero esa vez otra pareja les armo competencia esa pareja tambien era muy buena kick le ponia cuidado a los movimientos de la chica se le hisieron conocidos kick despues de eso acepto la derrota pero se termino enamorando de la chica cuando fueron a felicitarlos

Kick - no se acostumbren fue pura suerte - dijo en tono de broma

Natalia - donde esta la chica-

Samuel - no se estaba aqui se desaparecio-dijo como si estuviera buscando algo- por cierto me llamo Samuel-

Natalia- mucho gusto soy Natalia el es Kick como se llama la chica-

Samuel- no se solo se me acerco y nos pusimos a bailar la verdad es que no le pregunte-

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

LORENA- chicos lo siento pero la fiesta ya acabo ya son las 2am entonces evacuen largensen los veo mañana en el colegio muenvanse chu chu-

A LA SALIDA kick ve salir a la chica que estaba bailando se le acerca ella estaba de espalda y el le coje la muñeca y le dise

Kick- oye espera-ella al escucharlo empieza a temblar se suelta y sale a correr Kick sale detras de ella dos cuadras despues la alcanza

Kick- espera porque huyes de mi- le dijo mientras le cojia el brazo ella hacia fuerza pero no lograba soltarse se le escapan dos lagrimas y empieza a temblar

Kick-porque tiemblas-se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y al sentir lastima la abraza ella al sentirlo deja de temblar y lo abraza con mas fuerza

*******-no aguanto debo decirle quien soy aunque me odie-penso ella se solto quedo con las manos en el cuello y vio directamente a sus ojos zafiro

Kick- kendall


	3. Encuentro inesperado

Se topo con unos negros profundos cuando la miro bien detenidamente se dio cuenta que no era kendall la chica misteriosa se le quedo mirando y al fin se le animo a hablar  
>-¡¿quien eres?!¿porque me seguiste?- le dicia asustada mientras trataba de soltolse e los brazos de nuestro acrobata<br>-per..per...perdon pense que eras alguien mas- dijo decepcionado  
>-¿quien eres?- le dijo confundida la chica pero el acrobata noto sierta alegria en su voz<br>-kick kick buttowski-  
>ahh ya se quien eres ya me hacias conocido he vito tus videos en internet eres el chico loco que bajo el pico de la viuda- dijo un tanto risueña<br>-si soy yo y tu quien eres?- dijo intentando haberigar mas de la vida de la chica y averiguar porque a primera vista se loe perecio mucho a kendall  
>-kateryne me dicen katty- dijo y cayo en cuenta que ya estaban caminando<br>-mucho gusto katty y perdon por lo de antes- dijo un tanto apenado por la forma de conorcer a su nueva "amiga"  
>-esta bien no hay problema- dijo ya mas relajada-quien es kendall?-<br>-ehm?...porque me preguntas eso?- dijo nervioso  
>-porque cuando me vistes dijiste kendall ella es una amiga tuya o que son?- dijo con voz picorona haciendo sonrjar al acrobata<br>-no ella es una...-que era de kendall siempre andaban peleando pero ese dia en el baile puedo conocer a otra kendall una que hanciaba volver a ver -...enemiga...amiga..vecina-dijo un poco deprimido mirando al suelo katty noto eso  
>-decidete o es enemiga o es enemiga o novia no puede ser tres-<br>-no pues es que es complicado...dijiste novia yo nunca dije novia-  
>-perdon conundi vecina con novia jeje oye a que lado vives?-<br>-pues...donde estamos?- dijo confundido y perdido  
>-como que no conoces este lugar? es el bosque de mellowbrok- dijo lo mas calmada posible<br>-no lo conocia-  
>-a por favor no me vengas con mentiras mira por ese camino se sube al pico de la viuda- dijo señalandole un camino no tan alejado de ellos<br>-o pues nunca habia tamado este camino-  
>-vamos a subir un rato-<br>-ya es tarde mejor mañana-  
>-no me digas...te da miedo-<br>-yo no conosco la palabra miedo...vamos-  
>porque siendo que ella es kendall se me parece tan conocida porque la abrace sera que aluciono? o ella tiene algo que ver con ella?- pensaba el acrobata mientras la miraba<br>- que tanto me miras...te gusto o que?-dijo picorona y soltado una risilla  
>-NO! no me intereso mucho en el amor-<p>

cuando ya llegaron arriba la vista realmente era hermosa katty se iba acercando mucho al borde cuando kick ve esto...

**LES GUSTO PERDON LA DEMORA Y LO CORTICO ESTO TRABAJANDO EN EL TODAVIA LES JURO QUE ANTES DE DICIEMBRE PUBLICO LES QUERIA AGRADECER A MIS AMIGAS POR APORYARME EN TODO QUE LAS QUIERO MUCHO JACCK ISABELITTA Y TEMIS **


	4. A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

porque siendo que ella es kendall se me parece tan conocida porque la abrace sera que alucino? o ella tiene algo que ver con ella?- pensaba el acróbata mientras la miraba  
>- que tanto me miras...te gusto o que?-dijo picarona y soltado una risilla<br>-NO! no me intereso mucho en el amor-

cuando ya llegaron arriba la vista realmente era hermosa katty se iba acercando mucho al borde cuando kick ve esto...inconscientemente imagina que ella era kendall con el pelo rubio y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda apenas la conocía y ya le tenia gran cariño pero veía que se acercaba mas de lo prudente vino como un recuerdo relámpago a kendall cayendo por esa misma montaña años atrás corrió hacia ella la cojio del brazo la hizo retroceder alejándola de la ahorilla

- oye que haces?- le dijo extrañada katty

-alejándote de la orilla se que es bonita la ciudad pero no te tienes que lanzar a ella jajaja- dijo kick en broma para no sonar nervioso

-relajate no soy tan bruta- dijo dandole la espalda -mira me puedo acercar y no me voy... -no termino de decir eso cuando al borde un pedazo de tierra se iba desboronando kick la cojio antes que cayera pero calculo mal e hizo que ella cayera encima de el

cuando caayenron se quedaron quietos mirandose a los ojos los ojos zafiros de nuestro acrobata puedieron percatarse de algo que los ojos negros de la chica eran profundo pero en el fondo se veian verdes como si algo los tapara...

-jejeje es mejor que me mueva-dijo katty sintiendose intimidada por los ojos zafiros del acrobata se intento poner de pie pero no tenia fuerzas por dos cosas por el susto que habia sufrido por casi morir en una caida de esas y por el tacto que tenia con kick se sentia desarmada asustada confundida...y en lo mas profundo atraida?

-claro nos debemos parar me puedes hacer el honor de quitarte de encima?!- dijo en tono de burla

-seguro cuando dejes de abrazarme- dijo intentando disimular

Se pararon

-asi que katty...que no eras tan bruta para caerte-

-no me cai...-dijo seria

-pues de la montaña no... pero si encima mio se que soy irresistible pero no me gustan las lanzadas-

-jajaja perdon YO jajajja no te creas importante muchachito no me das la talla - con esto dejo callado al acobata jamas lo habian tratado de esa manera con eso se formo un silencio incomodo dandole la victoria a katty pasaron varios minutos en ese silencio y ella misma lo rompio

-entonces...vamos a mi casa se hace tarde...-

-ah...si si si claro ehm... donde es que vives?-

-aca- le dijo entregando un papel que habia sacado de su bolsillo -somos nuevos papa acaba de comprar esa casa dice que estaba abandonada desde hace rato y todavia no me ubico muy bien aca...-

kick se quedo en shock esa direccion se le hacia muy conocida...demasiado - vives...al...lado de mi casa...-

-osea que somos vecinos...

**TAN...TAN...TAN HOLA PERDON LA DEMORA ESTA VEZ ACTUALIZARE RAPIDISIMO YA TENGO VARIOS CAPITULOS ADELANTADOS ASI QUE NOS VEMOS TRES DIAS ANTES DE AÑO VIEJO LO JURO ACTUALIZO COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO SI NO PUES TAMBIEN JAJAJJA NOS VEMOS CHAO**


	5. VECINOS?

**AMO LA NAVIDAD REGALOS REGALOS Y MAS REGALOS SUELO PASARLA SOLA PERO HAY REGALOS! HACI QUE EL RESTO NO IMPORTA JAJAJJA SOY UN RELOJITO DIJE TRES DIAS ANTES DE AÑO VIEJO Y LO CUMPLI NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

Capitulo 5. vecinos?

-entonces...vamos a mi casa se hace tarde...-

-ah...si si si claro ehm... donde es que vives?-

-aca- le dijo entregando un papel que habia sacado de su bolsillo -somos nuevos papa acaba de comprar esa casa dice que estaba abandonada desde hace rato y todavia no me ubico muy bien aca...-

kick se quedo en shock esa direccion se le hacia muy conocida...demasiado - vives...al...lado de mi casa...-

-osea que somos vecinos...-

- a que te refieres con vecinos? osea vivimos al lado?-

-si aqui vivia una antigua amiga...-

-murio? sin ofender pero no me gustar vivir en una casa donde haya muerto alguien-

-NO!...pues la verdad no se...ven vamonos que de verdad se hizo tarde-

poco tiempo despues

-Asi que amiga no?...-

-si jeje pes enemiga amiga la verdad ni se que eramos...-

-huuuy pero que no se le note lo enamorado- dijo ya en tono de burla haciendo sonrojar al acrobata

-ya te dije que no creo en el amor-

-queiro que me digas algo ¿que le paso?-

-murio..-

desde ahi ella no quizo preguntar mas estuieron en silencio el resto del viaje y eso la estresaba eso hizo que ella ya no tuviera estres sino rabia y exploto(ironicamente)

-¡ME DIRAS YA QUE PASA DONDE VIVO!¡ME ASUSTA VERTE ASI Y ME ESTRESA TU SILENCIO DIME YA ¿QUE PASA? O TE LO SACO A LAS PATADAS!- dijo sosteniendolo del cuello

Kick queria hablar pero las palabras no le salian al traer recuerdos de aquella noche involuntariamente se le aguaron los ojos pero en esos recuerdos no sabbia porque pero llegaron cuando se pegaron de las manos y kendall de alguna manera le habia gritado asi pero no dijo nada se solto y dijo

-NO! NO TE CONOSCO NO TE TENGO CONFIANZA-

-PORQUE ME SEGUISTE ENTONCES?! PORQUE ME ABRAZASTE?! PORQUE?! AH! PORQUE?-

-NO TE DIRE! NO TE DARE EXPLICASIONES DE NADA- ya estaban armando una pelea de gritos

-ERES UN COBARDE! UN MIEDOSO! YO SE QUIEN VIVIA AHI VIVIA KENDALL NO?! POR ESO TE TRANSFORMAS EN ALGUIEN FRIO CUANDO HABLAS DE ELLA APUESTO QUE ES POR CULPA! LA MATASTE TU!-...

**ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DEL AÑO SI LES GUSTO SUSCRIBASE SUBO ACTUALIZACION EN ENERO 18 **


	6. Recuerdos

-ERES UN COBARDE! UN MIEDOSO! YO SE QUIEN VIVÍA AHÍ VIVÍA KENDALL NO?! POR ESO TE TRANSFORMAS EN ALGUIEN FRIÓ CUANDO HABLAS DE ELLA APUESTO QUE ES POR CULPA! LA MATASTE TU!-...

LA MATASTE TU!...LA MATASTE TU!...esas fueron las palabras que quedaron resonando en la cabeza...ASESINO es la palabra que lo había torturado por 2 LARGOS AÑOS desde que ella había desaparecido ya que casualmente NUNCA encontraron el cuerpo ademas ni que la montaña fuera tan grande por eso nuestro acróbata tenia la poca esperanza de que ella aun viviera pero aun así esa palabra le golpeaba mucho la cabeza...sus amigos lo habían intentado consolar diciéndole que todo fue culpa de scarlet por sus celos pero eso no lo ayudaba mucho ya que el fue el de la idea de "ennoviarse" con ella otros decían que fue culpa parte de kendall porque fue idea de ella soltarse eso era lo que mas recordaba Kick el accidente...

FLASH BLACK

_Kendall - AYÚDENME-_

_Scarlet- CÁLLATE NADIE TE VA A ESCUCHAR- Natalia se le tiro encima a scarlet y comenzó a pelear con ella la logro amarar mientras Kick ayudaba a subir a kendall cuando scarlet reacciona tenia a Natalia encima suyo por otro lado con kick intentando subir a kendall pero no podía era era muy pesada y entre mas la intentaba subir kick se estaba resbalando_

_Kendall- SUÉLTAME SI NO LO HACES CAEREMOS Y MORIREMOS JUNTOS-_

_Kick- NO ESTAS LOCA NO TE SOLTARE- kick sentía que el corazón le latía muy rápido_

_Kendall- lo se se que no me soltaras- al terminar de decir eso se soltó ella y se empezó a resbalar Kick intento cogerla mas duro pero no podía así que Kendall cayo..._

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Kick la cojio bruscamente - ELLA SE SOLTÓ INTENTE AYUDARLA PERO SE SOLTÓ NO...NO...no puede hacer nada- dijo ya mas calmado -te contare pero no lo repitas..- diciendo esto lo dijo calmado y sentándose en el pasto como derrotado

Katty se quedo en shock por su repentino cambio de animo pero se quedo callada no sabia pero muy en el interior quería saber la historia como si ella hubiera sido parte de ella así que se sentó al frente de el todavía quedaban lejos de sus casa...

Kick empezó a contarla- pues me fui a los juegos extremos como todo buen acróbata me volví a encontrar a scarlet yo ya la conocía porque ella hizo una venida aquí a mellobrok por el programa donde ella era doble de un programa que ya no existe se llamaba teena aveces...cuando la encontré era mucha mas hermosa de cuando la conocí en ese entonces me gustaba pero al verla tan hermosa pues me enamore de ella así olvidarme de un viejo amor que tenia ese amor era kendall...-kick se detuvo ya que le empezaban a asomar un par de disimuladas lagrimas

Esa breve pausa katty la aprovecho y le pregunto - ¿como era kendall?- esa pregunta estremeció al acróbata - pues era alta pelo rubio ojos verdes esmeralda piel blanca leche era tierna cuando no peleábamos fueron pocas las veces que pude conocer ese lado de ella también tenia un lado atrevido hubo una vez que se nos pegaron las manos con una savia toda rara que recojia a su novio por su cumpleaños y solo su novio tenia el antídoto quedaba muy lejos la casa de el tuvimos que pasar por tantas cosas y cuando llegamos a la casa de el el antídoto estaba en una repisa bien alta tuvimos que subirla juntos fue la única vez que vi su lado atrevido aunque rumoreaban que ella gano como cuatro trofeos en fútbol jamas supe si fue verdad nosotros peleábamos mucho por cosas muy simples yo soy extremo y ella era la policía de la anti diversión ella me llevaba la contaría en todo una vez en un cine iban a estrenar una nueva película de rock callagan me metí al cine a escondidas porque no dejaban entran y me rompieron e boleto en la huida me meti en una sala que solo tenia una persona esa persona era ella para escapar la bese y ahi algo despertó en mi mostre asco ella llamo al guardia y tuve que salir corriendo despues de que tuvimos que bailar en un ridículo concurso no me volvió a hablar pensé que ya no tenia oportunidad con ella asi que por despecho me fui a los juegos extremos...empece a hablar con scarllet ella se mostraba muy coqueta pero aun asi no me quitaba de la cabezaa kendall scarññet tenia los mismos ojos que kendall cuando dijo que volvería a mellobrok me le uní al viaje también quería volver queria ver ya habian pasado tres años y queria volver a ver a mi familia a mis amigos y lo mas principal la queria ver a ella fuimos a las casa de ella pero scarlet me dijo que nos encontraramos en la colina del muerto y yo estuve de acuerdo porque no crei todavia estar listo para eso como una hora despues escuche que scar habia llegado a la colina del muerto yo me habia quedado dormido vi a dos amigas de ella pero al no ver a kendall pense que se habia ido de la ciudad o algo o talvez ni siquiera no queria verme asi que hay me decidi y le pedi a scar que fuera mi novia al hacerlo ella me dijo que si y me beso no era lo mismo no senti nada una amiga llamada Natalia me mensio una baile que la escuela iba ha hacer por la graduaccion yo no termine mis estudios aqui sacar me explico que nos podiamos colar con ellas asi disfrutar un baile de graduacion que ninguno de los dos habiamos ido a uno asi que acepte despues Natalia me reto a una carrera yo acepte cuando llegamos al fin ella me empezo a hablar...

Kick-Nata ya te gane-gritaba victorioso estando a solo unos cuantos metros de squiezes

Natalia- no lo creo - y con un movimento rapido se le adelanto kick llegando de primeras - TE GANE -

Kick- bien esta vez me ganaste, quiero la revancha-

Natalia-luego primero te traje aqui porque quiero hablar contigo-

Kick - que paso-

Natalia-cometiste un gran error diciendole a scar que fuera tu novia-

Kick -no le veo el problema ella me gustaba desde mi infancia-

Natalia- me crees tonta cierto yo conosco tu corazon clarence y te aseguro nunca estuvo en el scar-

Kick- tu no conoces nada mio-

Natalia- ya me olvidaste cierto- decia desepcionada

Kick - yo te conocia?- decia confundido

Natalia- kick tu recuerdas cuando tenias tres años quien se mudo al lado tuyo-

Kick- si yo recuerdo era una niña de mi misma edad la que me enseño a ser extremo hasta los limites y hasta mas alla - decia alegre

Natalia - kick soy yo- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos- sofia "la extrema"-

Kick- Sofi? no me olvide de ti- dijo abrazandola

Natalia- nooooo lo dude recuerdo que yo me mude aqui cuando teniamos tres años, y me volvi a ir cuando teniamos trece dure un año lejos y volvi por ti, recuerdo tu cara la primera vez que viste a kendall estabas mas embobado que cuando te diste semejante golpe desde el techo de mi casa recuerdas que te moleste todo lo que pude con ella hasta que un dia me dijiste "ella me gusta" yo no te pude ayudar con eso porque me fui una semana despues volvi por eso cuando preciso dos meses despues te tenias que ir a los juegos extremos quedamos de hablarnos por chat en nuestras conversaciones me seguias diciendo que te seguia gustando yo prometi ayudarte y ahora me sales que te gusta Scarllet-

Kick- yo me acuerdo de todo eso estas inrreconocible creciste mucho y lo de kendall yo intente acercarme pero ella siempre peleaba ella me odia me sigue gustando pero ya no puedo hacer nada ella debe estar con reinaldo-

Scarllet - ella esta con reinaldo porque la obligan sus padres ella no lo ama de corazon-

Kick- pero aun asi me odia-

LUEGO LLEGAMOS A LA CASA DE ELLA...

KICK-hola

Kendall- hola clarence-

**Cuando la vi sentia unas ganas intensas de abrazarla habia cambiados mucho era muy bonita incluso mas que scarllet pero al ver ese caracter frio me detuve y le arme pelea extrañaba pelear con ella**

Kick- detesto que me digan asi-

Kendall- pues yo deberia estar loca para decirte tu apodo-

Jackie- bueno ya chicos no se pongan a pelear por eso-

Gunter- kick relajate la fiesta comienza en dos horas vayanse a alistar desde ya o si no no salimos hoy-

Kendall-me estas diciendo lenta-

Scarlet- apuesto que nos podemos arreglar mas rapido que ustedes-

Natalia - yo que crei que era la unica que retaba-

Jackie- yo me uno-

Kendall- igual yo-

Natalia- vamos o tienen miedo-

Kick- apuesta aceptada-

Gunter- no estoy seguro de esto kick-

Reinaldo- calmate oigan y que van a apostar-

Maus - los que pierdan tendran que hacer lo que el ganador les diga

Kendall - no no no sueñe yo no voy aceptar-

Reinaldo - una apuesta es una apuesta-

Gunter- bueno esta bien me meto-

Reinaldo- asi se habla gunter ademas ya que estamos en esto si las llegamos a recojer y no estan listas ganamos de lo contrario perdemos

Kendall,Scarlet y Jackie - trato hecho empezamos ya-

**Cuando dijeron eso nosotros salimos disparados a la casa de gunter que era la mas cercana no queria ir a la mia porque alla me demoraria y alla no tenia nada al ver el esmoquin casi no me entraba me quedaba muy apretado pero aun asi me lo puse parecia un pinguino no estaba acostumbrado intentamos no demorarnos pero tuvimos u n problema con el esmoquin de gunter y tuvimos que comprar otro**

2 HORAS DESPUES

Kick,Gunter,Reinaldo y Maus- Llegamos estan listas o pierden la apuesta-

Baja Natalia llevaba un vestido rojo con una tira roja en el hombro con una rosa pegada desde la cintura subia hasta el hombro del largo de la mitad de la cintura hasta la rodilla media velada con botas negras en el pelo tenia una pequeña corona y tenia la mitad del pelo cojido con un prensel

Kendall baja divina con un vestido azul esmeralda descotado en v de largo hasta las rodillas peinada con el pelo ondulado y con volumen y con la misma diadema de siempre con tacones del mismo color del vestido maquillada con unas poquitas sombras en los ojos del mismo color del vestido cosa que resaltaban sus ojos esmeralda un poquito de rubor y labial rojo

**cuando la vi bajar el corazon se me puso a mil pero ella ni me miro y fue a donde de reinaldo y la abrazo yo celoso de reinaldo quize apurar las cosas**

**-¿**donde esta Jackie y Scarlet-

Natalia se le acerco a kick y le dijo susurrando -calmate Kick en los ojos se te notan los celos relajate esperemos que las demas bajen pronto- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta

Jackie y Scarlet bajaron juntas jackie llevaba el mismo vestido vikingo que kendall cuando le toco bailar con kick dos años atras en cambio scarlet llevaba un vestido morado descotado de largo hasta los pies con zapatos morado no llevaba maquillaje pero con un peinado rizado y

Maus- pues no se si ganamos o perdimos-

Reinaldo- pues consideremoslo como un empate porque dos bajaron tarde pero valio la pena la espera porque estan divinas-

Kick- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con reinaldo estan divinas- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a kendall scarlet se dio cuenta de eso y le dio un codazo

Natalia- bueno vamos a la fiesta - mientras lo dice le hace una ceña a kick para que se quedara todos salieron se quedo Natalia y kick

Natalia le dijo en voz baja- ten cuidado con scarlet suele ser muy celosa aveces creeme yo te ayudo con kendall procura por no mirarla mucho sino quieres ponerla en verdadero peligro-

Kick- gracias-

Natalia- de nada bueno yo me voy porque la que esta en peligro por hablarte soy yo vamos-

Salen los dos

EN LA FIESTA

Reinaldo va a donde estaba bailando scarlet con kick se la quito a kick

**cuando reinaldo me quito a scarllet aproveche para ir donde kendall por las señas de nata entendi que estaba en el gimnasio al fin tendría un momento a solas**

reinaldo se lleva a scarlet a la casa perkins y la deja alla kick va al gimnasio y encuentra a kendall llorando

**se me partio el alma al verla asi quisiera que nunca llorara y que siempre estubiera feliz con la sonría que yo siempre extrañe**

Kick- Kendall que te pasa si sigues llorando asi me vas a hacer llorar a mi-

Kendall- vete Kick quiero estar sola-** no la iba a dejar sola ni loco que estuviera**

Kick sorprendido- wow Kendall nunca me habias dicho Kick se escucha distinto cuando tu lo dices- se sonroja

Kendall- largate-

Kick- tranquila si me voy me doleria dejarte asi llorando-

Kendall se sonroja - de...de..desde...cuando... tu me odias me quieres muerta... lo olvidas-

Kick- hagamos algo si tu me dices que te pasa yo te digo algo que nadie sabe de mi- **estaba completamente convencido de confesarle todo lo que siento**

Kendall- porque crees que me interesaría saber algo de ti- kick le hace una seña a natalia como pidiéndole ayuda** le pedí ayuda a nata porque ya no pude hacer nada ella es la única que sabe jugar con mis sentimientos**

llega Natalia

Natalia- hola que hacen

kendall- otra...que se larguen que quiero estar sola-

Natalia-sabes que no te puedes poner de agresivita conmigo yo conosco tu mas intimo secreto el cual tiene que ver con el que esta sentado al lado tuyo-

Kick- de que esta hablado kendall- natalia se va-

Kendall- nada un pequeño secreto que me a estado matando viva los ultimos 2 años-

Kick- dime dime tu secreto si - y le empezo a hacer cosquillas-

Kendall- jajajaja ya ya jajajajaja te lo digo ya jajajajaja- kick le dejo de hacer cosquillas kendall respiro un poco lo miro y salio corriendo kick la abrazo por detras

Kick - no te suelto hasta que me digas tu secreto- y se cayeron los dos

Kendall - ¡NATALIA!- grito- ¡QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA!

? -si quieres yo te lo quito de encima- alguien dijo a kendall le perecio familiar su voz cuando miro era scarlet de una vez se levato pero antes le susurro a kick que scarlet estaba aqui de una vez kick la solto cuando ella se levanto natalia aparecio y dijo

Natalia- scarlet vete nada es como parece se que eres demasiado peligrosa cuando te pones celosa si tu le llegas a pegar a kendall te mato

Scarlet- me conoces muy bien pero yo no le voy a pegar a kendall tranquilizate arreglaremos en la casa a por cierto kick terminamos

Kick- pero Scarlet...-

Scarlet- pero nada kick...kendall vamonos-

Natalia-deberiamos seguirlas no confio para nada en scarlet-

Kick-si algo le pasa a mi kendall..-

Natalia Jackie,reinaldo y maus- ¡TU KENDALL¡- gritan

Kick se sonroja

Natalia- ahhhyyy no te pongas asi ya sabemos que te gusta kendall-

Jackie,reinaldo y maus- Te gusta kendall?- dice en coro

Natalia- bueno ahora si sabemos todos- rie nerviosamente el le manda una mirada asesina

Kick-no me gusta kendall-

Natalia- kick admitelo-

Kick-yo... voy a buscarlas-

Natalia - yo se donde estan-

Kick- como sabes?-

Natalia- es el lugar favorito de scar... sigueme- kick la siguio

Kendall - AYÚDENME-

Scarlet- CÁLLATE NADIE TE VA A ESCUCHAR- Natalia se le tiro encima a scarlet y comenzó a pelear con ella la logro amarar mientras Kick ayudaba a subir a kendall cuando scarlet reacciona tenia a Natalia encima suyo por otro lado con kick intentando subir a kendall pero no podía era era muy pesada y entre mas la intentaba subir kick se estaba resbalando

Kendall- SUÉLTAME SI NO LO HACES CAEREMOS Y MORIREMOS JUNTOS-

Kick- NO ESTAS LOCA NO TE SOLTARE- kick sentía que el corazón le latía muy rápido

Kendall- lo se se que no me soltaras- al terminar de decir eso se soltó ella y se empezó a resbalar Kick intento cogerla mas duro pero no podía así que Kendall cayo...

**cuando la vi caer queria caerme con ella morirme con ella no soportaria tenerla lejos mucho rato poco despues no tuve agallas para tirarme Natalia me dio su collar favorito segun ella pense que ya no lo tenia- le mostro un collar con un corazon en esmeralda - nadie lo sabe pero ese collar se lo di yo es el unico recuerdo que me queda apesar de que desde ese dia me mude a mellobrok permanentemente queria saber que si regresaba la tendria cerca pero nunca volvio y lo curioso es que nunca encontraron el cuerpo y ...pues...la extraño mucho- muchas lagrimas salian de la cara del acrobata**

Katty sintio un dolor de cabeza horrible dio un grito ahogado Kick se acrco preocupado a ella mientras en la mente de ella pasaron muchos recuerdos pero no puedo memorizar nada todo lo que dijo kick ella lo veia pero fue muy rapido que su cuerpo colapso la sangre la recorria muy rapido pero lo ultimo que recordo es como si a ella la soltaran y un vacio en eso se desmayo...

**HOLA! DIJE RELOJITO Y LO SOY ACTUALIZARE PRONTO NO SE POR AHI EN UN MES POR HAY EL 20 DE FEBRERO TENGO ESTUDIOS NO ME ATOCIGEN! **

**COMENTENTEN ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN**

**CHAO CHAO**


	7. Recuerdos II

Capitulo: Recuerdos II

Mientras Katty estaba desmayada vinieron mas recuerdos pero estos eran de cuando ella era mucho más chiquita

-No repliques mas y no hagas pataleta jovencita nos iremos a mellobrook- decía un hombre alto castaño

-¡PERO PAPI! NO QUIERO IR AQUÍ ESTAN MIS AMIGAS Y ALLA ESTARE ¡SOLITA!- dijo una niña de aproximadament años rubia pelo largo recogido en una coleta tenía un vestidito verde igual que sus ojos

Estaba llorando y votada en el piso después de recibir la noticia de que su papa lo habían transferido a otra ciudad a causa de su trabajo ella sin poder opinar el papa la alzo y la subió al carro adentro ya estaban una señora delgada con el pelo rubio y ondulado "su mama" y otra chica de uno años parecida a ella pero mayor ella solo se limito a ver por la ventana y no llorar mas y poco a poco se quedaba dormida

Dos horas después…

Habíamos llegado a un lugar acogedor casi un pueblo mi hermana mayor se veía pensativa así que me hice la dormida y me acosté encima de ella pareció asustarse pero puso una mano encima mío y me acaricio me dijo

-despiértate chiquita ya llegamos- tan pronto dijo eso sentí que frenamos en seco mi mama fue la primera en salir y abrió la puerta de donde estábamos nosotras bajamos y mi hermanita me dijo – Chiqui ve a jugar y has nuevos amigos no hay mucho que desempacar- yo feliz Salí corriendo lo primero escuche unos ruidos venían de unas casa de al lado corrí y me encontré a dos chicos uno rubio bajito y regordete y no vi bien al otro ya que este estaba como loco encima de una patineta me acerque al regordete no me hará daño nuevos amigos pensé

-Hola-

-Hola no te había visto antes ¿eres nueva?-

-Si soy nueva acabo de llegar soy Kendall celeste perkins-

-soy Gunter magnuson-

-y el loco ¿quién es?-

-¿el? El es Clarence…- no sé bien si él me escucho pero tan pronto dijo eso se detuvo cerca de mí era un chico que vestía de un traje de acróbata blanco con rojo tenía un casco de los mismos colores botas y guantes amarrillos era del mismo tamaño que yo se acerco y me dijo

-soy Kick buttowski medio doble de riesgo –

- no eras clarence?

-no me gusta que me llamen así…así que soy kick-

-ok te diré kick y por qué haces eso con la patineta

-se llaman acrobacias y me encantan-

-ah! Qué bien-

-No te había visto antes-

Me acabo a mudar-

-oh! Eres la chica que se muda al lado-

-la misma…puedo intentar eso que llamas acrobacias-

-¡NO! Eso no es para niñas-

-vamos kick…-hablo por fin el regordete

-pero porque kick?- dije yo

-porque las niñas son tontas y lo único que hacen es caerse-

-SOY UNA NIÑA Y NO SOY TONTA-empezó a gritar yo no me gusta que me llamen tonta

-¡SI LO ERES!-grito el

-kick…- intento intervenir el regordete

-NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES-

-NO NECESITO CONOCER A UNA NIÑA TONTA PARA SABERLO TODOAS LAS NINAS SON TONTAS-

-TE DEMOSTRARE QUE NO SOY TONTA-

-INTENTALO SI PUEDES- y se fue dando la pelea por terminada

Les demostrare que si puedo y que las niñas no somos tontas como él piensa ¡está loco!

Después de eso Katty empezó a ver imágenes y todo volvía a su memoria ella ganando trofeos y lo veía a él ganándose la admiración porque cada vez sus acrobacias eran más peligrosas se veía sola en la casa y se acordaba que sus padres nunca estaban en casa pronto vio imágenes de cuando tenía aproximadamente 8 años

Ella se encontraba en un aeropuerto…

-Mami porque te tienes que ir a New york…-

Así era mi mama al yo tener solo un mes de haber cumplido los nueve años se tenía que ir a New york por cuestiones de trabajo, se llevaba a mi hermana Linnie porque a mi papa le quedaba muy pesado lidiar con las dos porque desde que no nos pudimos deshacer de la niñera hemos estado peleando mucho ya que eso era el único vinculo que teníamos después de eso nos separamos y empezamos a pelear por bobadas pero cada vez eran más fuertes las peleas así que mis padres decidieron separarnos y ahí casualmente a mi mama le salió la oportunidad de irse de mellobrook

Me despedí de mi mama todavía estaba furiosa con Linnie pero no me acordaba porque habíamos peleado. Cuando llegamos a la casa mi papa dijo que saliera para distraerme que no quiere que este triste por la partida de mama así que quiere que salga con ms amigas pero que llegara antes de la cena Salí poco tiempo después me di cuenta que había estado tan obsesionada con superar a clarence que no tenías amigos me había vuelto amargada mandona y solitaria vi al dueño de mis pensamientos ¡sin casco! –hola Kendall lindo suéter-de la impresión salte y me metí a la casa de esos nerds Salí lo más rápido posible y me metí a mi casa como cosa rara vacía mi papa debe estar trabajando pero lo que más me golpeaba la mente era lo que me había dicho el ¿de verdad le gusta mi suéter? Y ¿desde cuando me importa lo que el piense? Tal vez eso no se llama obsesión lo que yo siento y ahí fue donde me di de cuenta que estaba enamorada de clarence.

Pensé que estaba loca o tal vez me afecto ya no pelear con mi hermana pero después de un tiempo la soledad se sentía en mi casa y me di cuenta que era verdad ya que cuando estaba estudiando en mi casa el ruido que el hacía me distraía pero no era el ruido de sus acrobacias fallidas era la voz de e…ya que estaba un poco lejos solo escuchaba los gritos cuando la acrobacia fallaba él siempre se lastimaba y decía su típica frase "sopas" lo intente frenar una vez ya que iba a hacer algo realmente estúpido él lo llamaba "motocross en patineta" era imposible hacer eso Salí con la excusa de que estaba estudiando para un examen que tontería la verdad pero era lo único que le iba decir más bien lo único que PODIA decir no sé cómo pasaron las cosas pero por un error termine haciendo la acrobacia que él debía hacer termine destruyendo todo y con eso mi título de nerd todos estaban boquiabiertos pase todo un día fingiendo que era un chica peligro cambiaron muchas cosas y todo fue asombroso ya no sentía la soledad que sentía antes ya todo era más diferente era mágico por decir así claro como toda magia debe acabar Kick me reto no podía rechazarlo perdería lo poquito que había construido así que acepte el reto con la condición de que fuera lucha en patines lo escogí porque eran solo chicas así que normalmente ganaría por default pero no me había dado cuenta de algo …desde cuando un chico como Kick es "normal" no ese chico era todo menos "normal" era extremo no sé como pero convenció a sus amigos a competir vestidos de mujer cuando me entere dije si o si tengo que competir tal vez si lo intento no volveré a ser la misma de antes necesitaba un equipo cuando me estaba inscribiendo me encontré con antiguas compañeras de mi hermana hable con ella y llegamos a un trato yo les hacia la tarea que para ellas era IMPOSIBLE y para mí no y ellas se encargaría de hacerme ganar la competencia- _vale la pena intentar – _pensaba paso la competencia y perdimos porque se supone que era contra las reglas "besar" y el también perdió ya que no era una niña asi que fue casi un empate .

FIN DE PV

Salio de eso recuerdos y volvieron las imágenes veía n pantalla gigante fue cunado Kick le regalo el collar era una noche de lluvia nohabia llegado a mi casa estaba en la biblioteca porque era en el único lugar donde me escapaba de todo iba caminando la verdad no me importaba que me mojara mi papa no estaba en la casa debe seguir trabajando pasa Kick por el lado y me termina deempapar ya que no le reclame y segui mi camino y se devolvió estaba solo me imagino que Gunter ya debe de estar en la casa se aserco y me miro y dijo

-hey kendall tienes un poquito de agua…-

-NO FASTIDIES- le grite

-lo siento…- dijo cabizbajo

-no molestes clarence- le dije de verdad no tenía intenciones de pelear hoy

-parece que la presidenta se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy-

-pierdete-

-tranquila no vine por nada malo solo supe que cumpliste años hace una semana y …-

-Y que quieres me vienes a tirar huevos o que-la verdad es que estaba furiosa porque nadie se acordaba de eso y mi papa no lo había visto en todo este tiempo

-la verdad es que no…te tengo un regalo- dijo parándose enfrente mio y entregándome una pequeña cajita la coji y dije

-va a explotar-

-NO! Solo abrela si no te gusta me lo devuelves- al abrirla quede en shock era una cadena con un dije de corazón de esmeralda

-wow Ki.. digo Clarence es my bonito…va ha explotar-

-nooooo solo que como vives al lado mio te escuche llorar y escuche que nadie se acordaba de tu cumpleaños y estabas sola y que te querias morir decidi que te compraría algo para que no volvieras a decir eso- lo abrace duro medio minuto me separe rápido – solo no le digas a nadie- dijo el – no quiero problemas después y otra cosa…- lo mire confundida – no vuelas a decir que te quieres morir porque si pasa eso no tendre con quien pelear después- me reí

-gracias-

EN ESE MOMENTO SINTIO ALGO JALANDOLA SACANDOLA DE TODO

-Katty...Katty estas bien?-

Ella podia escuchar mas no se podia mover ni siquiera abrir los ojos asi que solo se limito a escuchar

-Que le hiciste kick-

-solo...estabamos hablando en el pico de la viuda y cuando nos ibamos para la casa de ella...-

**FLASHBLACK**

_-entonces...vamos a mi casa se hace tarde...-_

_-ah...si si si claro ehm... donde es que vives?-_

_-aca- le dijo entregando un papel que habia sacado de su bolsillo -somos nuevos papa acaba de comprar esa casa dice que estaba abandonada desde hace rato y todavia no me ubico muy bien aca...-_

_kick se quedo en shock esa direccion se le hacia muy conocida...demasiado - vives...al...lado de mi casa...-_

_-osea que somos vecinos..._

_- a que te refieres con vecinos? osea vivimos al lado?-_

_-si aqui vivia una antigua amiga...-_

_-murio? sin ofender pero no me gustar vivir en una casa donde haya muerto alguien-_

_-NO!...pues la verdad no se...ven vamonos que de verdad se hizo tarde-_

_poco tiempo despues_

_-Asi que amiga no?...-_

_-si jeje pes enemiga amiga la verdad ni se que eramos...-_

_-huuuy pero que no se le note lo enamorado- dijo ya en tono de burla haciendo sonrojar al acrobata_

_-ya te dije que no creo en el amor-_

_-queiro que me digas algo ¿que le paso?-_

_-murio..-_

_desde ahi ella no quizo preguntar mas estuieron en silencio el resto del viaje y eso la estresaba eso hizo que ella ya no tuviera estres sino rabia y exploto(ironicamente)_

_-¡ME DIRAS YA QUE PASA DONDE VIVO!¡ME ASUSTA VERTE ASI Y ME ESTRESA TU SILENCIO DIME YA ¿QUE PASA? O TE LO SACO A LAS PATADAS!- dijo sosteniendolo del cuello_

_Kick queria hablar pero las palabras no le salian al traer recuerdos de aquella noche involuntariamente se le aguaron los ojos pero en esos recuerdos no sabbia porque pero llegaron cuando se pegaron de las manos y kendall de alguna manera le habia gritado asi pero no dijo nada se solto y dijo_

_-NO! NO TE CONOSCO NO TE TENGO CONFIANZA-_

_-PORQUE ME SEGUISTE ENTONCES?! PORQUE ME ABRAZASTE?! PORQUE?! AH! PORQUE?-_

_-NO TE DIRE! NO TE DARE EXPLICASIONES DE NADA- ya estaban armando una pelea de gritos_

_-ERES UN COBARDE! UN MIEDOSO! YO SE QUIEN VIVIA AHI VIVIA KENDALL NO?! POR ESO TE TRANSFORMAS EN ALGUIEN FRIO CUANDO HABLAS DE ELLA APUESTO QUE ES POR CULPA! LA MATASTE TU!-..._

_Kick la cojio bruscamente - ELLA SE SOLTÓ INTENTE AYUDARLA PERO SE SOLTÓ NO...NO...no puede hacer nada- dijo ya mas calmado -te contare pero no lo repitas..- diciendo esto lo dijo calmado y sentándose en el pasto como derrotado_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Le conte todo me presiono...-dijo Kick un poco triste

-ESTAS LOCO?! - dijo Natalia furiosa y sacandolo a la fuerza del hospital

-OYE QUE TE PASA?!-

-admito que no he sido sincera contigo estos años pero ha sido por el bien de ella!-

-Y AHORA DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!-

-te tengo que contar algo pero lo escuchas hasta el final y no te pongas histerico-

- me estas asustando...-

-ella es kendall...- solto asi no mas

-¿¡QUE?!- SALIO CORRIENDO PERO NO DENTRO DEL HOSPITAL SINO AL OTRO EXTREMO NATALIA NO LO PERSIGUIO PORQUE SABIA QUE ERA PEOR... 


	8. Chapter 8

-Admito que no he sido sincera contigo estos años pero ha sido por el bien de ella!-

-¡¿Y AHORA DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!-

-Te tengo que contar algo pero lo escuchas hasta el final y no te pongas histérico-

-Me estas asustando...-

-Ella es Kendall...- soltó asi no mas

-¿¡QUE?!- salió corriendo pero no dentro del hospital sino al otro extremo Natalia no lo persiguió porque sabía que era peor...

Kick estaba furioso, o lo que le seguía, pero tenía un sentimiento que era más fuerte que la furia en ese momento, la tristeza, él se preguntaba porque exactamente le habían mentido de esa forma, eso le deprimió mucho, pero su orgullo era más y se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba Katty, o mejor dicho, Kendall. Tenía que aclarar los asuntos pendientes ahora, ahora ya.

-¡Ah!- Katty despertó en una camilla de un hospital exaltada. Poco después recordó que Kick le había contado todo lo necesario de esa chica y después de eso sintió un dolor en la cabeza muy fuerte y, después esos recuerdos que sentía que estaban conectados a ella, pero no podía relacionarlos, se veían como imágenes borrosas, unas escenas muy distantes, pero podía recordarlos con claridad, aunque eso no la dejaba tranquila. Pensar en el asunto solo hacía que el dolor de cabeza regresara más fuerte que el anterior. Decidió que lo mejor sería descansar para poder salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero escucho unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo a la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-¡¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?!- pregunto Kick furioso entrando a la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Kick, ¿de que estás hablando?- pregunto Katty sin entender por qué el acróbata había entrado asi.

-Tú sabes de que estoy hablando Kateryne- dijo el acróbata mientras se acercaba a la chica con furia -o debería decir, Kendall-

-¿Kendall?- pregunto la chica confundida -no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo Kick-

-¡Claro que lo entiendes a la perfección Kendall!- grito el acróbata mientras la encaraba -¿¡cómo pudieron tú y Natalia haber fingido tu muerte y engañarme!? ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?! ¡¿PORQUE ME DEJASTE ASI?!- dijo mientras sus ojos reflejaban ira y tristeza hacia la chica que no entendía lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-Y-yo…- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a sentir una presión fuerte en el pecho y su vista se tornaba un poco borrosa.

-No digas nada…- respondió tajante el acróbata -¿Cómo pudiste haber fingido tu muerte, irte y regresar aquí creyéndote otra persona? Yo vi como caías ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación para buscar a Natalia, ella también le debía una explicación.

Katty después de lo que le dijo el acróbata se comenzó a sentir mal, no solo por el hecho de que según le había mentido desde que se conocieron, le comenzó a doler la cabeza y la presión que sentía en su pecho fue aumentando, su vista se fue oscureciendo poco a poco, sentía que no podía respirar, su pulso se aceleró, un médico entro a revisar que era lo que tenía la chica pero, ella ya había perdido el conocimiento en esos momentos.

Kick comenzó a buscar a Natalia y curiosamente se encontró con ella en la recepción del hospital. -¡¿Por qué me mintieron?!- pregunto el acróbata mientras se dirigía a la chica.

-Fue por el bien de ella- respondió Natalia mientras lo miraba con una cara seria -y, en parte por el tuyo- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una de sus manos en el hombro derecho del acróbata.

Kick seguía sin entender porque era para el bien de ella, simplemente pudieron decirle desde un inicio sin ningún problema, ¿verdad? Kick simplemente no quería estar más ahí y se fue a su casa, con un rencor hacia las dos chicas, pero sobre todo a Kendall, o Katty, ya no sabía ni cómo llamarla, lo de los nombres aun no lo tenía en claro. Pero ya tenía algo en claro justo ahora: oficialmente odiaba a Kendall Perkins.

**Hola! Que tal lectores de Fanfiction perdón por la tardanza pero dudo que eso vuelva a pasar porque el fic ya no lo hare sola si no tengo a una de la mejores escritoras de Fanfiction ella es Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake cuidenla y agradezcanle con muchos comentarios sin más que decir se despide la capitana Sofía.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kick fue a su casa corriendo, llego cansado asi que solo se fue a su habitación y se tiro en su alfombra donde concilio el sueño sin ningún problema. Habían pasado varias cosas y necesitaba procesar todo claramente. En sus sueños logro ver recuerdos de cómo conoció a Kendall…

Era un niño de aproximadamente años. Estaba intentando una acrobacia en patineta en el jardín, ahí estaba Gunter observándome mientras hacía giros y piruetas. En eso vi como una niña rubia con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y con un vestidito verde se acercaba a Gunter, no la había visto antes, pero no le di importancia. Escuche que se estaban presentando, el nombre de ella es Kendall Celeste Perkins, curioso nombre, escuche que Gunter le decía que me llamaba Clarence, no quería a otra persona que me llamara asi, asi que me detuve cerca de ella y le dije:

-Soy Kick Buttowski, medio doble de riesgo-

-¿No eras Clarence?-

-No me gusta que me llamen así…así que soy Kick-

-Ok te diré Kick, y ¿por qué haces eso con la patineta?-

-Se llaman acrobacias, y me encantan-

-Ah! Qué bien-

-No te había visto antes-

-Me acabo a mudar-

-Oh! Eres la chica que se muda al lado-

-La misma… ¿Puedo intentar eso que llamas acrobacias?-

-¡NO! Eso no es para niñas-

-Vamos Kick…-hablo por fin Gunter

-¿Pero porque Kick?- pregunto ella

-Porque las niñas son tontas y lo único que hacen es caerse-

-SOY UNA NIÑA Y NO SOY TONTA-empezó a gritar, parece que n o le gusta que la llamen asi

-¡SI LO ERES!- le grite

-Kick…- intento intervenir el Gunter

-NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES-

-NO NECESITO CONOCER A UNA NIÑA TONTA PARA SABERLO, TODAS LAS NINAS SON TONTAS-

-TE DEMOSTRARE QUE NO SOY TONTA-

-INTENTALO SI PUEDES- y me fui, dando la pelea por terminada.

Después de eso vi imágenes de ella ganado trofeos y diplomas, y yo ganando la admiración de todos porque mis acrobacias eran cada vez más peligrosas. Eso fue cuando teníamo años aproximadamente. Ella siempre se quedaba sola en su casa. Escuche que su mamá se iba a ir a Nueva York, tal parece que su hermana se iba a ir también, no sé por qué pero sentí lastima de ella en ese entonces.

Recuerdo que cuando perdí mi casco o estaba muy deprimido, iba hacia la guarida y pase a lado de ella, tal parece que se sorprendió al verme sin caso, como sea, estaba tan distraído asi que no supe ni que dije -Hola Kendall, lindo suéter- no supe que paso, pero parece que le impresiono mi comentario, le reste importancia al asunto.

Aún recuerdo cuando ella hizo el Motocross en patineta que yo quería hacer, se ganó la atención de todos y se creía ahora una "chica peligro" fue solo un accidente y solo por eso se creía la gran cosa. Asi que yo la rete y ella acepto, con la condición de que fuera lucha en patines. "Esto será sencillo" pensé. Pero luego me aclaro que era solo para chicas, pensó que ganaría por default. Pero Kick Buttowski nunca se rinde. Convencí a los chicos de vestirse como chicas para competir, y no se dieron cuenta. Nos estaban dando una paliza asi que, utilizamos el que éramos chicos para asquearlas. Pero Kendall tenía un plan, el cual era besarme. Por lo que ella quedo descalificada, no estaba en las reglas besar, y yo también quede descalificado porque no era una chica. Asi que resulto como un empate, o algo asi.

Después de eso recordé el día en que le regale un collar.

Era una noche de lluvia, Gunter ya se había ido a su casa. Yo salí tarde, pues me castigaron por hacer acrobacias en el pasillo. Camino a casa vi que Kendall estaba por el mismo camino, asi que con mi patineta la alcance rápido y en el proceso la moje más de lo que ya estaba, pero no me reclamo eso se me hizo extraño, asi que regrese y le dije:

-Hey Kendall tienes un poquito de agua…-

-NO FASTIDIES- me grito

-Lo siento…- dije cabizbajo

-No molestes Clarence- me dijo, se veía que no tenía ánimos ese día

-Parece que la presidenta se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy-

-Piérdete-

-Tranquila, no vine por nada malo- le dije - solo supe que cumpliste años hace una semana y…-

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Me vienes a tirar huevos o qué?- wow, ella se veía furiosa

-La verdad es que no…te tengo un regalo- le dije y me detuve enfrente de ella, saque una cajita y ella la cogió y dijo:

-¿Va a explotar?-

-NO! Solo ábrela, si no te gusta me lo devuelves- al abrirla vi su rostro de sorpresa. En la caja había una cadena con un dije de corazón de esmeralda.

-Wow Ki... digo Clarence es muy bonito… ¿va a explotar?-

-Nooooo, solo que como vives al lado mío te escuche llorar y escuche que nadie se acordaba de tu cumpleaños y estabas sola y que te querías morir. Decidí que te compraría algo para que no volvieras a decir eso- me abrazo, el abrazo duro medio minuto me separe rápido -solo no le digas a nadie- le dije -no quiero problemas después y otra cosa…-ella me miro confundida -no vuelas a decir que te quieres morir, porque si pasa eso no tendré con quien pelear después- se rio ante el comentario que hice

-Gracias-

Desde un tiempo sabía que quería a Kendall como algo más que una amiga/enemiga, pero ella no lo aceptaría y mi orgullo era más grande.

Pasado un tiempo me fui a los juegos extremos y deje Mellobrook. Ahí me encontré con Scarlet, debo admitir que se veía muy bien, pero aun asi no dejaba de pensar en Kendall. Otro lapso de tiempo volví junto a Scarlet a Mellobrook. Le pedí a Scarlet que fuera mi novia, porque estaba más que seguro que Kendall me odiaba, además ella debía estar con Reinaldo, pero no fue asi… después de eso, el recuerdo de su "muerte".

Desperté sobresaltado y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Llore mientras dormía. Me di cuenta de que no podía odiar a Kendall o Katty asi como asi, o no al menos como creí odiarla. Asi que me levante y me lave la cara con agua y fui directo al hospital donde encontré a una Natalia muy preocupada y a muchos enfermeros y médicos rondando por ahí. Me acerque a Natalia para hablar con ella.

-Hey, Sofí- le dije para llamar su atención, al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Sofí "la extrema", ella volteo a verme, en su rostro se demostraba lo angustiada que estaba -no pensé las cosas, y… perdón por gritarte-

-No te preocupes por eso-

-Está bien, ahora iré a ver a Kendall-

-NO- me grito y me jalo el brazo

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque…- escuche que ella suspiro y me soltó -no te he dicho todo. Si ella se enteraba de todo entraría en shock o en coma y recuperaría la memoria, pero… también existe la posibilidad de que no recupere la memoria y entre en coma- me sorprendió lo que dijo

-Y… ella esta- solo alcance a decir eso porque ella me interrumpió.

-…Ella está en coma…-

La noticia me callo como un balde de agua fría, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Kendall estaba en coma… y era mi culpa… Natalia me puso una mano en el hombro, como entendiendo que estaba dolido en ese momento. Y asi era… inicie a llorar silenciosamente…

…Y ahora… ¿Qué será de Kendall?...

* * *

><p><strong>Les dejare la intriga (si es que hay), bueno, no sé qué decir… sin más que <strong>**decir, se despide el garfio derecho de la capitana Sofía y ****contramaestre, Roxy.**


	10. Chapter 10

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"He hecho copia y pega de un aviso de Estefy Tsukino sobre algo muy grave. strongLEEDLO ENSERIO, Y DIFUNDIDLO, SOBRETODO LO ÚLTIMO ES MUY IMPORTANTE./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Buenas noches a todos, lamento que esto no sea un capítulo nuevo de este fic, pero es MUY importante que lean esto y adviertan a los demás escritores. Yo me enteré recién hoy de esto y les juro que me da muchísima bronca e impotencia. Yo sólo averigué por medio de una sola página; no necesité ver las otras para corroborar si era verdad o no lo que leerán más abajo. ¡Por favor! Avísenles a losas demás escritores/as, no sólo de este fandom, sino también de los demás para que los denuncien./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"A continuación, voy a poner el copy paste de lo que puso Enodia Ravenu en una publicación de Facebook.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Les dejo este post que compartió un contacto mío en un grupo. Es terrible que pasen estas cosas, los escritores de fanfiction lo hacen por amor al arte, por gusto, pero estos ladrones se benefician económicamente del trabajo de los fanfickers y esto al final puede acarrear muchos problemas. Aquí tienen.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"NOTA: tengan cuidado, estos sitios contienen malware por lo que es mejor evitar visitarlos si no tienen un adblock integrado a su navegador o si no tienen herramientas de bloqueo de malware.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Una seguidora nos deja un excelente tip: " Si alguien esta interesado en fijarse, también se puede hacer sin ingresar al sitio: (Nombre de usuario) + site:(url del sitio). Yo encontré de esa forma y me evite el tener que ingresar al sitio."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Actualización: gracias a uno de nuestros followers se identifican otros dos sitios que hacen lo mismop  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"buffyfiction (punto) orgp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"www (punto) thefanfiction (punto) com (barra)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FF. NET HAN SIDO ROBADASp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Y no. NO es una broma. Ya fui a revisar y efectivamente hay copias de mis fics por todos esos sitios. Ni siquiera el layout de las paginas cambian ahahahap  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Acá les dejo la traducción del post original en tumblr: ( pearwaldorf . tumblr ...  all - fanfictionnet - stories - h...)/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Queridos escritores de fanfiction,p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Por favor tengan en cuenta que hay sitios web falsos que han copiado literalmente TODOS los fanfics de Fanfiction . net. Por lo que puedo decir, son copias casi perfectas, actualizados en tiempo real a los servidores de FFN.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Todas sus historias, su perfil, todo ha sido robado y copiado en los siguientes sitios web:p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"www (punto) thebuystock (punto) org (barra)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"www (punto) talkfictions (punto) com (barra)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"fictionavenue (punto) org (barra)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"thanfiction (punto) org (barra)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"hmofiction (punto) org (barra)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Ellos están sacando ganancias con sus historias con los anuncios. Esto se llama spamdexing. Por favor, repórtenlos . Un robo de esta magnitud considerable, literalmente, millones de historias, no debe quedar impune.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Además, no intenten iniciar sesión en cualquier sitio que se parece a Fanfiction . net pero no lo es. En teoría, podrían robar su correo electrónico y contraseña!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"CÓMO DENUNCIARp  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Vaya aquí: www . google webmasters  tools / spamreportform?hl=es/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Poner en el nombre de la página web (un informe de cada una)p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Escribir en detalles adicionales: Este es un sitio mirror haciendo spamdexing a www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net y ha robado mis perfiles y la propiedad intelectual.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Haga clic en "No soy un robot" y luego "Informar de spam web"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Pueden llenar otro informe haciendo clic en el enlace en: Volver al formulario de informe de spam web.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Escritores y lectores de fanfics deben reportar estos sitios web que se benefician de nuestro trabajo duro. Detengamos el plagio y el robo de arte!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"Nota adicional: Lamento decirles que por esto me voy a ver obligada a dejar en Hiatus todos mis fics - por lo menos hasta que se resuelva este problema - y ver de qué manera puedo subirlos todos a mi cuenta en Wattpad. A los que quieran seguirme allí, les dejaré el link de mi cuenta por PM.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 17.6px;"¡Por favor! Difundan este mensaje, no permitamos que estos individuos lucren con nuestros trabajos.p 


End file.
